Casi como siempre
by Misty Sunflower
Summary: Porque a partir de esa vez, cada que estuvieron juntos y a solas, se volvió una costumbre para él robarle un beso, y para ella el no pedirle ninguna explicación. Egoshipping. Inspirada en la canción Kiss me de Sixpence None The Richer. Con mucho cariño para Light Sunshine.
**Casi como siempre.**

* * *

 _ **Con**_ _mucho cariño para_ _ **Light Sunshine**_ _. Espero que te guste._

 _ **Inspirada**_ _en la canción_ _ **Kiss me**_ _de_ _ **Sixpence None The Richer**_ _._

 _ **Porque nunca es demasiado tarde.**_

* * *

 **La** primera vez que él la besó, fue tan inesperado que no supo qué decirle; no tanto porque se hubiera quedado sin palabras sino porque hablar en ese momento pareció, quizás para ambos, innecesario.

Ella siendo aún a sus catorce años una chiquilla delgaducha pero vivaz, de algún modo casi inexplicable, se había limitado a mirarlo en silencio, notando con cierta admiración hipnótica cómo el cabello castaño de él resplandecía dándole un haz de luz mágico, producto de los últimos rayos del sol que se ocultaba detrás de él.

Así, hasta después de la primera vez que él la besó, ella lo vio verdaderamente también por primera vez, distinguiendo esas sutilezas que antes sólo había pasado por alto; por ejemplo, cómo detrás de sus ojos verdes fríos había una calidez escondida, ésa que con el tiempo llegó a volverse su obsesión sacarla a relucir, convirtiéndola en una parte de él sólo para ella; o al menos, eso le gustaba pensar.

Aquél día de su primer beso, a su alrededor, el campo de cebada se movía al ritmo del viento que conforme la noche caía se volvía más tempestuoso, pero a ninguno de los dos pareció importarle, ni tampoco que en un primer lugar habían tomado esa vía como un atajo para llegar más rápido al laboratorio del viejo profesor Oak, ni mucho menos que habían estado discutiendo acerca de algo, que ella con el tiempo ya había olvidado. Sabía que tenía que ver con que en algún punto, al creer que se habían perdido, ella lo había comparado con Ash, su antiguo rival y amigo mutuo; pero por más que intentara no podía recordar exactamente qué le estaba diciendo (gritando) cuando él la besó.

¿Qué era lo que lo había llevado a acortar la distancia entre ellos, en lugar de darle una mueca de superioridad y dejarla hablando sola sin nada más que alguna expresión cortante como ella pensó quedaba mejor con su personalidad?

La mirada de él había sido tan intensa en ese momento, que durante noches y noches después había estado dándole vueltas a su significado, sin llegar nunca a darle respuesta.

Pero lo que había hecho después del beso, paradójicamente, fue mucho más predecible e igualmente inescrutable. Él simplemente se adelantó, pasándola de largo, como si entre ellos no hubiese ocurrido nada, y entonces, ella viendo su espalda, algo perpleja, como de golpe cayó en la cuenta de que en verdad Gary Oak la había besado.

Aún así, incluso para sus adentros, se negó a reconocer que su corazón latió más emocionado que enfurecido.

"¡No te atrevas a hacerlo de nuevo, Gary Oak!" Le había gritado agitando su puño amenazadoramente como si en lugar de besarla le hubiera lanzado un Caterpie a la cara.

El silencio con el que le respondió le hizo pensar que él había ignorado por completo su advertencia, pero luego descubrió que lo más probable era que lo hubiese tomado como la declaración abierta de un reto; porque a partir de esa vez, cada que estuvieron juntos y a solas, se volvió una costumbre para él robarle un beso, y para ella el no pedirle ninguna explicación.

Era su secreto; uno que no mencionaban ni entre ellos, y durante años no creyó que nadie, ni aún sus amigos más íntimos, siquiera lo sospecharan.

Ella lo prefería así, y nunca se osó a confiárselo a ninguna amiga, ni mucho menos a sus hermanas; a éstas últimas por la razón evidente de que lo harían un escándalo, pero también porque si le preguntaban no sabría cómo definir su relación con Gary.

Simplemente era así; nadie la conocía mejor que él, y nadie era más importante para ella.

Lo más cercano a contarlo que había estado, fue durante una noche de pijamada, unos dos años después, cuando Sakura, una de sus mejores amigas le preguntó sobre su primer beso en un inocente juego de verdad o castigo.

Tuvo que admitir que había sido él.

Pero ni aún entonces, cuando sus amigas exclamaron impresionadas de que hubiera sido el mismísimo nieto de Oak quién le dio su primer beso, se sintió capaz de confesar que no había sido ése el único beso que le había dado.

Ellas sólo lo dejaron pasar, sin imaginarse que se callaba el recuerdo de muchos besos tan bellos como fugaces, inesperados como irrepetibles. Era una situación irremediable. Nunca sabía si ése sería el último beso.

Pero por eso atesoró cada uno de ellos mucho más; como aquél sentada sobre el viejo columpio de neumático, la mañana en la que él le mostró su antigua casa del árbol a las afueras de Paleta, o ése bajo la brillante luna plateada la noche que ella cumplió dieciséis.

Entre ellos procurar motivos para encontrarse se había convertido en la cosa más natural de sus días; pero su empeño por ocultarlo a los demás era casi igual de fuerte.

Quizás porque era más emocionante así.

O porque era una forma de aferrarse a algo hermoso que no querían que cambiara.

Tal vez porque en el fondo eran demasiado orgullosos para admitir que este estar juntos despreocupadamente ya no era del todo suficiente; que su corazón anhelaba algo más definitivo, la promesa de una relación estable.

Pero Misty sabía que como siempre, tampoco esa noche ninguno de los dos diría nada. No había razón para hacerlo cuando todo iba de maravilla; con todos sus amigos riendo, charlando y bailando cerca de ellos, mientras celebraban un nuevo hallazgo Pokémon de los Oak.

Misty contuvo un suspiro, y en su lugar, sonrió discretamente a Gary, quien le lanzó una mirada furtiva desde el otro lado del salón de fiesta.

Ella ya había perdido la cuenta de a cuántas fiestas como ésa había asistido tan sólo en ese año, pero a lo que tampoco podía llevarle registro, era a cuántas chicas habían rondado al joven investigador tan sólo esa última hora.

Haciendo un esfuerzo por que no se notara cómo se sentía, se volteó en actitud indiferente, y siguió su conversación con su amigo Tracey; aunque apenas estaba concentrada en lo que le decía.

No era que estuviera celosa; sabía que Gary no tenía interés alguno en ninguna de esas pequeñas ambiciosas cabezas huecas que lo seguían bajo la excusa de ser sus admiradoras, pero...; de repente, sus pensamientos se interrumpieron por la sorpresa de un súbito silencio general. Era extraño, casi como si todos los demás supieran que algo iba a pasar menos ella.

Desconcertada miró interrogadoramente a sus amigos pero ellos sólo le sonrieron con cierto aire conspirativo.

¿Y ahora qué se traían?; pero antes de poder expresar en voz alta su inconformidad, el techo sobre ellos fue iluminado por una especie de constelación láctea, como si estuvieran dentro de un planetario, y al mismo tiempo la banda en vivo comenzó a tocar una de las canciones favoritas de ella.

Su corazón se aceleró al instante e instintivamente dirigió su mirada hacia donde había estado Gary, pero antes de conseguir ver siquiera un rastro suyo, los otros invitados comenzaron a moverse hacia la pista de baile, tapando por completo su vista del frente.

Sin dejar que eso la obstaculizara, se alzó de puntillas un par de veces buscándolo aquí y allá en vano, cuando de repente algo en la forma en la que la música siguió tan alegremente su ritmo y el resto del mundo su curso, hizo que se diera cuenta de la realidad; ¿en qué estaba pensando?

Dejó caer sus manos a los costados.

Ésa podría ser su canción favorita, pero no era para ella.

Gary no planearía nada _público_ que dejara en claro su relación, porque lo suyo era un secreto, y ella era la única que como una tonta romántica seguía esperando algo distinto.

Estaba a punto de darse media vuelta para marcharse de esa ridícula fiesta de una vez por todas, cuando abriéndose paso entre la muchedumbre, Gary apareció frente a ella, y sonriéndole le extendió una mano.

Tenía que estar loco si pensaba que ella haría lo que él quería; lo miró indignada, pero antes de que pudiera girarse por completo, él se rió y tomó su brazo como si supiera exactamente qué estaba pensando y sólo le ocasionara un poco de gracia.

Se volteó para verlo directo a los ojos y decirle que ella estaba cansada de sus juegos y que de ninguna manera seguiría—; y entonces, como él solía ocasionar en ella, con sólo esa mirada derribó cualquier inquietud que tuviera.

Y de igual manera, siguiendo la costumbre, él simplemente la besó.

Misty se separó de él viéndolo sorprendida; a su alrededor, todos bailaban, charlaban y reían pero a él no parecía importarle.

Sonriéndole, Gary tomó su mano y la guió hacia la pista de baile con los demás.

Entonces, Misty también sonrió.

Como siempre, no sintió necesidad de pedirle ninguna explicación, porque igual que la primera vez, quizás tanto él como ella sabían que las palabras eran innecesarias.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es por entretenimiento; sin ánimo de lucro ni la intención de ofender a nadie. Valoro y agradezco profundamente todo su apoyo, opiniones y comentarios; cada uno de ellos me ayuda a mejorar.


End file.
